Talk:Guitar
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ljg7hpxsfkM - Plz add a screen of a guitar from that video and delete the shovel page. No wai for me. WardenerNL. Jeez. Of course they have to add an electric guitar. They have all these sweet weapons, like a katana, chainsaw, and ax, and then they add a non-weapon weapon to kill zombies.--Supermutantslayer450 20:20, September 8, 2009 (UTC) L4D METALLICA If Metallica was in L4D this would be there weapon.--Kirby888 21:08, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :*Their =) And I can't wait to see all the skins made for the guitar. Stickers, decals, different color in general. It'll be great! [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 21:55, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::*True, it won't be long before i try to do something with it :) // Th3Prophetmλη talk 13:04, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Oddly enough there is a metallica axe guitar model seen in scavenge footage sadly the player didnt pick it up D:-- 15:04, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Jimi Hendrix and Van Halen would own us all. [[User:Aratinga_A.|Aratinga A.]]Ѭ, 19:05, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Pic thanks to Sniper Rofl for getting a non-shitty pic.--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 02:27, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :No problem. ^^Sniper Rofl 02:29, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Zombieland reference I've removed the suggestion that the guitar is a zombieland reference. The character in the movie uses a Banjo rather than a guitar and the guitar was in the game long before the movie was released. It is obviously not a reference to the movie. Guitar is effective against the witch The guitar does between 250 to 300 damage per hit as I took down a witch with 4 hits from the guitar.(no sig) This is good to know. I would really like to know the exact/aprox damage each melee weapon does.Krishna d 17:46, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Every melee weapon removes 25% of the witch's health like it removes 10% of the tank's health. All melee weapons take 4 hits to kill a witch. --KeRupTion 23:18, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Weapon Icon What do you think of the weapon's HUD icon? Do you think it's relevant and useful? I created them for another project and thought they could be of use here. I'm not sure how I can fix the sizing (as the icon is clearly stretched.) --Surlyanduncouth 14:45, October 31, 2009 (UTC) About the sounds I don't think it sounds as if plugged in, it does sound as if you were strumming the remaining strings really hard (instead of hitting something with it) but i think if it was connected to say an amp, the sounds would have more sustain and so on. Nonetheless i think the sound is nice, distinguishable and nice :P // Th3Prophetmλη talk 13:09, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :Exactly, whoever made that edit most likely doesn't have an electric guitar. It sounds exactly like an unplugged electric would do when the strings are being smashed around... having unfortunately experienced it myself on occasion. -- 12:13, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :: What? What were you doing? 20:52, November 11, 2009 (UTC) I own three electric guitars. I know what it sounds like, and it sounds like its pllugged in.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN'']]450 ROAR! 00:17, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I was trying that with my electric guitar, it sorta sounds like it's unplugged, but its WAY too loud in the game to be unplugged. And it still sounds more like its plugged in. LachlanR (talk) 20:40, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Question I'd like to ask you guys I've been contemplating this for a while now, but does anyone else think we should change the name to just "Guitar" instead of "Electric Guitar"? They never call it an electric guitar in-game, and generically it is, just a guitar. So what do you guys think? [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 05:26, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Doesn't matter either way, but because new comers to the game might STAY CLEAR of Acoustics because they're """"""Lame""""". Anyway, people like to know everything in the game at a glance, so I'm more preffering to Eletric Guitar. StrongIntelligent :Well we can always leave "Electric Guitar" behind as a redirect anyway like normal, so I don't see why not. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]'Read 16:44, January 12, 2010 (UTC) The Model of Guitar I can confirm that this is an Ibanez GAX-70, as it looks the same as my GAX-70. The only difference is color. Mine is a brighter red. Other than that, it looks exactly alike. It appears Valve made a mistake in the positioning of the dots on the 12th fret, though. They're on the 14th, which shouldn't have any.--Hollow Points 00:41, January 22, 2010 (UTC)Hollow Points True dat ^ LachlanR (talk) 20:43, November 13, 2012 (UTC) The guitar "breaking" in Dark Carnival Finale Quoteth the Guitar Page: "Also, the Guitar may break occasionally after defeating the second Tank on the Dark Carnival finale. This may be referring to the end of real rock concerts in which some guitarists will smash their guitar. " Has anyone actually seen this happen? If so, I would want to see a picture, as it sounds very cool. After all my times playing Dark Carny Finale, i've never seen it happen.Dalekdude101 22:56, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :Pretty sure that's a blatent lie, or at the least, something which was cut before making it to final game. I demand video proof of it happening! :3 Sera404 23:08, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Might wanna add that this baby can kill a Tank in only 10 hits. I'm not sure if this is true or not but I just wanted to classify that it is EXTREMELY DIFFICULT to break an electric guitar in real life. I know this as my friend had a guitar that he didn't need and he tried to break by hitting his wooden floor with it and it dented the floor, It didn't even scratch the guitar. 02:44, July 21, 2012 (UTC)